Not applicable.
The present invention relates to ink jet printing and in particular provides a PTFE surface shooting shuttered oscillating pressure ink jet printer.
The present invention further relates to the field of drop on demand ink jet printing.
Many different types of printing have been invented, a large number of which are presently in use. The known forms of print have a variety of methods for marking the print media with a relevant marking media. Commonly used forms of printing include offset printing, laser printing and copying devices, dot matrix type impact printers, thermal paper printers, film recorders, thermal wax printers, dye sublimation printers and ink jet printers both of the drop on demand and continuous flow type. Each type of printer has its own advantages and problems when considering cost, speed, quality, reliability, simplicity of construction and operation etc.
In recent years, the field of ink jet printing, wherein each individual pixel of ink is derived from one or more ink nozzles has become increasingly popular primarily due to its inexpensive and versatile nature.
Many different techniques on ink jet printing have been invented. For a survey of the field, reference is made to an article by J Moore, xe2x80x9cNon-Impact Printing: Introduction and Historical Perspectivexe2x80x9d, Output Hard Copy Devices, Editors R Dubeck and S Sherr, pages 207-220 (1988).
Ink Jet printers themselves come in many different types. The utilisation of a continuous stream ink in ink jet printing appears to date back to at least 1929 wherein U.S. Pat. No. 1,941,001 by Hansell discloses a simple form of continuous stream electro-static ink jet printing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,275 by Sweet also discloses a process of a continuous ink jet printing including the step wherein the ink jet stream is modulated by a high frequency electro-static field so as to cause drop separation. This technique is still used by several manufacturers including Elmjet and Scitex (see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,437 by Sweet et al)
Piezoelectric ink jet printers are also one form of commonly used ink jet printing device. Piezoelectric systems are disclosed by Kyser et. al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,398 (1970) which discloses a diaphragm mode of operation, by Zolten in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,212 (1970) which discloses a squeeze mode of operation of a piezoelectric crystal, Stemme in U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,120 (1972) which discloses a bend mode of piezoelectric operation, Howkins in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,601 which discloses a piezoelectric push mode actuation of the inkjet stream and Fischbeck in U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,590 which discloses a shear mode type of piezoelectric transducer element.
Recently, thermal ink jet printing has become an extremely popular form of ink jet printing. The ink jet printing techniques include those disclosed by Endo et al in GB 2007162 (1979) and Vaught et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,728. Both the aforementioned references disclose ink jet printing techniques rely upon the activation of an electrothermal actuator which results in the creation of a bubble in a constricted space, such as a nozzle, which thereby causes the ejection of ink from an aperture connected to the confined space onto a relevant print media. Printing devices using the electro-thermal actuator are manufactured by manufacturers such as Canon and Hewlett Packard.
As can be seen from the foregoing, many different types of printing technologies are available. Ideally, a printing technology should have a number of desirable attributes. These include inexpensive construction and operation, high speed operation, safe and continuous long term operation etc. Each technology may have its own advantages and disadvantages in the areas of cost, speed, quality, reliability, power usage, simplicity of construction operation, durability and consumables.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative form of ink jet printing using an actuator and a shuttered oscillating pressured ink supply.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ink jet nozzle comprising an ink ejection port for the ejection of ink, an ink supply with an oscillating ink pressure interconnected to the ink ejection port, a shutter mechanism interconnected between the ink supply and the ink ejection port, which blocks the ink ejection port, and an actuator mechanism for moving the shutter mechanism on demand away from the ink ejection port so as to allow for the ejection of ink on demand from the ink ejection port.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a method of operating an ink jet printhead that includes a plurality of nozzle arrangements and an ink reservoir, each nozzle arrangement having:
a nozzle chamber and an ink ejection port in fluid communication with the nozzle chamber, and
a closure that is operatively positioned with respect to the ink ejection port, the closure being displaceable between open and closed positions to open and close the ink ejection port, respectively,
the ink reservoir in fluid communication with the nozzle chambers, the method comprising the steps of:
maintaining each closure in the closed position;
subjecting ink in the ink reservoir and thus each nozzle chamber to an oscillating pressure,
selectively and independently displacing each closure into the open position so that an ink droplet is ejected from the respective ink ejection port as a result of the oscillating pressure.
Further, the actuator preferably comprises a thermal actuator which is activated by the heating of one side of the actuator. Preferably the actuator has a coiled form and is uncoiled upon heating. The actuator includes a serpentine heater element encased in a material having a high coefficient of thermal expansion. The serpentine heater concertinas upon heating. Advantageously, the actuator includes a thick return trace for the serpentine heater element. The material in which the serpentine heater element is encased comprises polytetrafluoroethylene. The actuator is formed within a nozzle chamber which is formed on a silicon wafer and ink is supplied to the ejection port through channels etched through the silicon wafer.